


Ох уж эти сказочники

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, АУ, блины, масленица, ох уж эти сказочки, пейринг очень фоном, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Наташа на страже сна и обеда
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Работы WTF STony 2021





	Ох уж эти сказочники

**Author's Note:**

> — Ну, тётя Нат, ну, пожа-алуйста! — канючит Морган. — Ну ещё одну! Последнюю!

— Последняя была сказку назад, — отвечает Наташа. — Потом была последняя-препоследняя, после который ты обещала уснуть. 

— Ну вот самую последнюю! Ну, хоть коротенькую! Про Наташу!

Наташа зевает, а у мелкой сна ни в одном глазу. И это при том, что умоталась она сегодня основательно. Они с Наташей ходили в кино, потом катались на метро, были в кафе, в детской игровой комнате, на скалодроме, пекли пирог, ели пирог, плавали в бассейне — уже на Базе... Ох, всего и не упомнишь. 

А всё почему? 

А потому, что Наташа милостиво согласилась развлекать Морган весь уикенд, пока её папочки будут отмечать годовщину свадьбы. 

Ах, да, Морган сегодня еще и с папочками поговорила. Те были где-то на Гавайях и, судя по паре брошенных вскользь фраз, уже успели немножко спасти мир. 

Тоже отдых...

— Тётя Нат, коротенькую, — шёпотом простит Морган и смотрит умоляющими глазёнками. — Самую последнюю, честно-пречестно! 

— Только если ты сейчас закроешь глаза и точно уснёшь, — строго говорит Наташа. 

Морган поудобней укладывается на подушке и крепко зажмуривается. 

_Жила-была в избушке на опушке темного леса девочка Наташа, и повадились к ней коты разные ходить — за блинами._

_Да не так-то просто было те блины раздобыть._

_Пришел кот красный, мурлыкнул, мол, где блины?_

_Нет блинов, отвечает Наташа, идти за ними надобно далече._

_Пришел кот зелёный, мурлыкнул, мол, где блины?_

_Нет блинов, отвечает Наташа, страшно за ними одной идти._

_Пришёл кот фиолетовый, мурлыкнул, мол, где блины?_

_Нет блинов, отвечает Наташа, не дойду я за ними одна._

_Пришел кот синий, не стал мурлыкать, а посадил Наташу себе на спину, да и повёз по блины._

Наташа встаёт с кровати. Морган, конечно, ещё не спит, но глаза не открывает и сказок больше не просит. Наташа почти уверена, что на завтрак она попросит блины, и идёт проверять, осталась ли мука...

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> написано на внутрикомандную заявку по иллюстрации [Дарьи Герасимовой](https://illustrators.ru/users/id165)  
>   
> 


End file.
